I'll Be Seeing You
by scarlett2112
Summary: On a train bound for Mystic Falls, Elena meets Damon, a soldier on leave for the holidays. The pair are attracted to each other and in the warm atmosphere of the Christmas season friendship blossoms into romance. But with each having secrets... will their pasts deny them a future, one that may or may not come?
1. Chapter 1

**_December 1944_**

 _"Be careful, Stefan," Damon cautions as they continue their trek. The mountain path is covered with loose rock, each one washed smooth by the river that once ran freely over them. Damon wonders how many millions of years ago. He and Stefan love to come to this place, it's a treasure trove. They have found fossilized teeth, bones and even fern like plant life before. He even found a Trilobite fossil one time. It's one of his prized possessions. It sits atop his dresser._

 _Thick, dark green leafy boughs arch over their path from either side shrouding the harsh midday sun. Still it doesn't make their steep incline any easier. When they reach a couple of big boulders, they stop to rest for a few minutes. Damon unscrews the lid from his canteen and takes a long swallow before handing it to his little brother. Leaning over, he fixes his shoes laces and then looks around. The boulders that are in constant shadow are moss and lichen covered._

 _Ten minutes or so later, the brothers get back to their feet to continue their trek. When they reach the lake, they drop their packs and then go in search of some dried leaves and branches to start a campfire with. While Stefan goes for more wood, Damon finds some rocks to encircle the fire so it doesn't get spread out of the perimeter. Once they have everything, they start the fire and then strip out of the clothes to go into the clear blue water. It's the dead of summer so it's not too hot or too cold. Damon shields his eyes and looks up at the sky. The sun is cascading making the azure blue lake glimmer like diamonds._

 _After spending a good hour in the lake, they get out, realizing only then that they should have gone fishing before they stirred up the water with their bodies. Damon chuckles and hands Stefan one of the apples that their mom packed for them. Damon breathes a sigh of relief when he finds sandwiches too. He'll have to remember to thank his mom when they get home tomorrow. After they eat, they sit around the campfire. Damon's eyes twinkle, meeting his little brother's as he tells him ghost stories. By morning, Stefan is snuggled next to Damon, his head under the covers._

Damon's eyes snap open when the announcement to board the train bound for Mystic Falls is announced. Damon stretches his arms then stands up, picks up his bag and starts walking towards the door to go outside so he can get onto his train. When he sees the snow coming down through the windows, he pulls his coat tighter around his neck. He hadn't noticed the Christmas decorations before. There was a time, not so long ago really, when he loved Christmas.

He almost loses his footing, dropping his bag when someone bumps into him. The man excuses himself and helps Damon pick up his things before hurrying off. Sighing, Damon shakes his head and starts to walk outside. He pulls his ticket out of his inside pocket and hands it to the attendant along with his suitcase. Quite honestly, he could have picked any other town but he liked the name, Mystic Falls. It could be a nice place to look around before...

Damon steps inside the train and takes a seat. He looks around at the other passengers for a bit before opening up the magazine he bought and burying his nose in it. When he feels a slight brush against his knee, he looks up and sees a woman taking the seat beside him. The first thing he notices is that she's beautiful. She has a hat on her head and her long chestnut brown hair is in waves, her big brown eyes are mesmerizing. Unexpectedly his heart speeds up when she smiles at him. He returns it, albeit with one that doesn't reach his eyes. With a nod of his head, he drops his gaze back to his magazine.

* * *

Elena is a little jumpy around the crowd of people that are hustling to get on the train. It's been some time since she last found herself surrounded by such a crowd. Truthfully, it's not like she's in midtown Manhattan or anything but it still makes her a bit uncomfortable. Obviously she's only one of many people who are going out of town for the holidays.

She hands the attendant her ticket and after he checks it over, he nods for her to get on the train. She's so looking forward to seeing her family, but is also wary of what the next few days will hold for her and for them. How will they react? Starting tomorrow she has eight days before she has to go back.. If only she could turn back the clock, she would change so many things. She continues down the aisle and when she sees an open seat next to a soldier, she sits down, accidentally brushing his knee as she does so. It's obvious to her that he seems in no mood for conversation. He hides his face under the cover of his magazine, probably hoping she'll leave him alone.

She smiles but is struck by the sadness she sees dwelling in his eyes. Although she doesn't understand it, she feels concerned for the sad looking soldier who's sitting beside her.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," she mentions, sliding her hand over to shake his. He swallows thickly and takes her hand, shaking it slightly before letting go.

"Lt. Salvatore, Damon."

Silence lingers between them for several minutes before Elena adds, "I'm a sales woman."

He really doesn't want to have a conversation. How does he tell her, anyone for that matter what's churning inside of his mind? So rather than be rude, he keeps the conversation light. "I've been back to the States for a short time. I am a member of the 101st Airborne Division. I'm on my way to Mystic Falls for a little holiday."

"Me too, My sister, aunt Jenna and my uncle live there. I'm going to spend a few days with them."

"That's nice," Damon adds, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. He offers her one and then lights up, reaching over to light hers too. He wonders how he can end the conversation without being rude. She takes a long drag, nodding her thanks when their eyes meet. When he finishes his smoke, he puts it out, pulls his hat down over his head and closes his eyes.

Elena picks his magazine that drops from his hand and opens it up to thumb through it. Before long she's yawning herself. She closes her own eyes and quickly dozes off to the sound of the train wheels skimming along the tracks.

* * *

 _The ghost is more silent as it moves from grave to grave. He's skeletal in appearance but his eyes, they glow and almost unworldly shade of orange. Damon feels his lungs seize inside of his chest. He opens his mouth to scream but no sound comes out. The thing draws closer and closer, Damon backs away as far as he can until he's stopped when he bumps into something. It points his finger at the huge monument next to him._

 _Swallowing thickly, Damon's heart is beating so fast that he can barely suck in a breath of air. When the monster points at it a second time, Damon's head bobs of its own accord, it's as if he has no control over his body. Although fear is encompassing every inch of his body, he turns to look at it. There they are, all the names of his men that perished the day they stormed the beach at Normandy._

 _He chokes just thinking about that day. The weather's finally decent and nothing hints at the doom that awaits them, the sights and sounds of that day are burnt into his mind forever._

 _The ocean runs red with the blood of his fallen comrades. One by one, they drop beside him but Damon keeps going, he has to. The coppery sanguine smell of blood mixes with gun powder. Round after round of ammunitions are fired at the beach in front of him. The sand is also becoming stained with the blood of his fellow soldiers._

 _A grenade detonates near him. Blood and entrails splatter all over Damon but still he pushes forward. Just as he reaches the sand, by some miracle he hears his name whether real or imagined over the thunderous bombardment. As if in slow motion, he turns to the sound at the same time a bullet pierces the man's face. Damon's mind goes blank. Someone from behind pushes him forward onto that bloody beach. It's a behemoth of death and darkness, all Damon sees is red and then he feels a sharp pain in his belly just before he collapses onto the crimson stained sand._

Always a light sleeper, Elena wakes up to the sound of his whimpering. Sitting up straight, she looks around, noticing that the train car is much less crowded than it has been. She must have slept through one of the train's stops. When she hears the sound again, she looks at Damon, frowning when she sees the pained look on his face. For a few moments, she considers whether or not she should wake him but when he continues, she gently jostles his arm.

"Sir? Sir! Lt. Salvatore!"

 _The insistent voice just doesn't stop bugging._

 _Let me die, I can't take it anymore..._ He's not sure whether the voice is real or if the tiny hands pushing against his arm are his imagination playing tricks with him. Slowly Damon comes to his senses but doesn't open his eyes immediately. He tries to remember where he is and who's voice brought him back to reality. His mind is hazy, it's almost as if there's a tangled web of electrical cords inside, he struggles to find the right one to plug in. Hearing the soft voice again, he latches onto it and slowly pulls himself out of fog.

"Sir? Damon? Are you alright? You were tossing and groaning..."

It's her voice, the woman on the train. _Elena Gilbert._ He can feel the rhythmic movement of the train, he refocuses on it, needing something to hold onto in a feeble effort to ground himself. He feels his limbs shaking, he knows his voice will sound weak and confused if he speaks. His heart is thrumming along at a frenetic pace but somehow he manages to hone in on her voice again. The sweet, yet concerned lilt coming from her lips sounds like it means something. He can't even remember the last time someone called him by his given name.

As his mind acclimates to the present, leaving the past behind, he finally opens his eyes, his meeting her concerned ones.

"I'm sorry Lt. Salvatore, you were having a nightmare. Please forgive me for waking you but it sounded like you were in pain and stuck deep inside your mind."

"I... my apologies. It doesn't happen often...," _Or rather it doesn't happen often in front of witnesses._ He hates being and especially appearing so weak.

"No need," Elena responds kindly, "we all have our own nightmares."

* * *

It's early in the afternoon by the time the locomotive pulls into the Mystic Falls station. Elena collects her meager belongings, some garments and a few cheap presents for her family and stands out of the way for a moment to let the other passengers get around her. Other than a short note to inform them that she was coming, Elena wasn't able to tell her family a time or even a date when she would arrive so no one is there to pick her up. It's been some time since she was here last but she will find her way easily enough. _It used to be her home once too._

Is it too early to barge in on them? She doesn't want to invade their lunch but it's quite cold outside. Her belly is a flutter with anxiety and nervous energy, she just wants to get the welcomes over and done with. With a sigh she hesitantly turns to walk to the exit.

"Miss Gilbert?"

Elena looks up to see Lt. Salvatore. "Yes?"

"I... Would you join me for a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of cake if it's on the menu?" he nods to the only restaurant at Mystic Falls train station. Elena's surprised but he is nice and she needs distraction before she faces her family so she accepts his invitation with a small smile.

"I'd like to, Lt. Salvatore, thank you."

They walk side by side to the restaurant and she wonders what spurred him to invite her when he clearly seems to be a loner. He looks rather tightlipped, not that she would judge. _She's not ready to share anything, including an honest conversation about herself._

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior on the train. The least I can do is explain."

Elena wants to protest but he's already pushing the door open and holds it for her.

The restaurant is rather empty. It's not surprising, it is Christmas Eve. Everyone is hurrying home to their families, except for she and Damon it seems. He looks around, before pointing at a secluded corner table. There's not much light so they can keep to themselves and not attract any unwanted attention. Damon orders two coffees and a couple of pieces of cherry pie, the waitress having informed them that they're out of cake for the day. Once the older woman walks off, Damon takes off his uniform coat and then helps Elena with hers.

His mama raised him to be a gentleman so he pulls out a chair, gesturing for her to sit. Once he scoots it in, he sits down too. A long but not entirely uncomfortable silence follows.

When the waitress returns with the coffee and two slices of pie, Damon takes a swallow. After the woman walks away to attend to another customer, Damon starts the conversation. He doesn't look at her and the timbre of his voice is monotone.

"It's always the war... I can still see it all in my mind, vividly so. The air smelled acrid and dark. All the smoke in the air made the sun burn orange. One of the guys called it a Halloween blood sun. But there was no need for costumes, tatty clothing or fake limbs. There was no shortage of the real thing. Blood, dismembered limbs, even heads were everywhere. Every time I close my eyes, I see the congealed reds and browns. The very air we breathed was pungent with the odor of the dead and dying. None of us knew how to buy a ticket out of the place."

Elena's stunned at the terror he must have experienced. Her heart goes out to him, how can she wallow in self pity in the face of such tragedy? She can't help but feel ashamed.

"I...," how is he supposed to continue? He can't tell her. This must be enough of an explanation. _There's no reason to burden her with it._

Elena can see he's struggling to continue. "You don't have to tell me, Damon, I'm sorry, Lt. Salvatore. Don't tell me anything you really don't want to but if... when you're ready, I'm here for you. It's easier sometimes to talk to a stranger."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilbert. And it's Damon. I'll think about it. You're not a stranger though, not anymore, we've been talking for several hours now." His smile is almost genuine, but she's sure he put his best effort into making it appear so and still it's mesmerizing.

"What about you? Will you tell me more about yourself?"

Elena's breath hitches. The thought she might tell him her story... But she can't do that, not when he has so much pain to live with already. So she does what she does best. Stall. "We'll see about that. And it's Elena."

* * *

Damon can't believe he's sitting here with a woman, having coffee and surprisingly delicious piece of pie. Not a bad way to spend Christmas Eve. On the other hand he doesn't need nor does he want a taste of a normal life right now. He needs to remember. He doesn't want anything to hold him back. She, Elena didn't tell him much, but it's nice to listen to her voice. The sweet, melodic sound could almost lull him to sleep.. maybe she could even keep those nightmares away.

"I should probably go..." she tells him when their coffees and pie are finished. They... my family I mean, will be waiting for me."

For the last few minutes she could see the distant look in his eyes. It's easy for her to deduce that Damon's mind started drifting to somewhere else. _He looks so far away.._. She suddenly feels worried about the lonely soldier.

"Maybe we could meet up again, you said you're staying for holidays? I can show you around..." she looks at him hesitantly, waiting for his reaction.

For a few moments Damon savors the prospect but then he remembers he's too broken to even consider the idea. He would only drag her into his misery. In the meantime Elena picks up on his telling silence and something in her eyes dies.

 _No, Damon, you can't take that away from her. She'll find out soon enough anyway. It's all that he has to give her._

"What do you suggest, Elena?"

She describes the restaurant they should meet in the evening, The Grill, it's close to where her family lives. She asks the waitress for a piece of paper and then writes the address down for him. She folds it up carefully, takes his hand, lays it in his palm and then curls his fingers around it. When their eyes meet, she sees a slight twinkle in his. She hopes so anyway.

They part ways outside the train station, both aware it was probably the last time they will see each other.

* * *

 _Thank you all for opening the story. I hope you'll like it as much as Eva and I enjoyed writing it. I also want to give you all an extra special shout out for putting "Tomorrow" over the 3000 review milestone. Eva and I are stunned and beyond elated that you all grew to care for that characterization of Damon and Elena too. You are the best audience in fan fiction. Thank you all so very, very much._

 _Thank you Eva for everything, You mean the world to me._

 _We have an ICEM o/s coming, a TGH sequel chapter coming, a surprise among other things for the holiday season. I did post the sequel chapter to 'Burnt Ice' on Wed. Eva and I are also hard at work on "Welcome to the Jungle'. It won't be ready till sometime, hopefully early in 2018. Damon is a cold case detective, Elena is the owner of The Jungle..._

 _My very dear friend Short on words is back with 'A Wonderful Lie'._ _Mariah April May has two fabulous stories in progress 'The Devil's Obsession' and 'Marry Me Instead'. Florencia7, JustiniaKorax, Salvatoreboys4ever, TheLittle MissVixen, AfterSundown, Deepwater1978 and VitsAsh among so many others who are keeping Damon and Elena alive through their stories._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	2. Cold December Nights

As the cab meanders its way through town, Elena stares through the window as all the old familiar sights come into view. The driver turns onto Main street, driving slowly through the business section. Every store has lights and Christmas trees in their windows. The lamp poles have garland wrapped around them. People are scurrying down the sidewalks carrying presents, others duck into buildings and young couples are holding hands as they stroll from one store to the next. It all makes for such a festive aura about it. He turns the corner at the town square, she even breaks into a bit of smile when she sees the big pine tree adorned with all colors of twinkling lights.

The war is still raging in Europe and the Pacific. Elena is certain that many of Mystic Falls finest young men are serving overseas and yet the Christmas festivities continue. It's no different from thousands of little towns and cities across the country.

As he continues down the street, they pass the skating pond. Children and adults are bundled up in coats, scarves and hats but she hears the laughter and merriment even though the car windows are closed. The driver soon turns onto her street. She feels her emotions beginning to overwhelm her when she sees the 'for sale' sign in front of Mr. Thomas' home. He was grandpa to all of the neighborhood kids, herself included. Needing a tissue to dab the corners of her eyes, she reaches into her purse at the same time the cab stops. Her belly begins to churn wildly and slowly she raises her head to take in the view.

The house and the yard look smaller than she remembers. She wonders, if it will be the same with the garden. She spent hours and hours among the trees playing with her baby sister. Their dad even built them a tree house, she hopes that precious memory of her childhood is still there.

Katherine would always pick flowers and bring them to her and Jenna. Sometimes she'd get really creative and decorate their dresses. She was quite adept at making flower crowns for them to wear in their hair. They would pretend to be queens and princesses, waiting for their own Lancelot and Galahad to rescue them from their sky prison, the tree house. Elena can recall the sound of the birds chirping as they ate from their mother's bird feeder. If she looks hard enough she can almost see their dog Dudley scurrying after the occasional bunny that dared to scamper into their yard.

The house is lit as the winter afternoon brings an early twilight. When she steps out of the car, she looks at the sky, it looks like it may start snowing again.

Elena pays the driver, picks up her luggage and walks down the sidewalk and then up the five steps, stopping when she reaches the front door. Her heart is pounding so she takes a deep breath to calm herself. A few more seconds pass before she raises her hand and pushes the doorbell firmly.

 _What will they think? How will they react?_

Jenna is the one who opens the door. Without hesitation, she locks her niece in a tight embrace. "Elena! Welcome home."

Behind Jenna is uncle Ric. He was also Elena's old high school history teacher. She hopes that the web of tiny wrinkles around his eyes indicate that he's happy to see her. When it's his turn, they embrace just as tightly.

"Come inside Elena, it's cold. I'll make you a hot cocoa," Jenna urges them into the kitchen, Elena smiles. Their appearances are different but they're the same people she's known and loved for her entire life. The aroma of cinnamon and pine invades her senses and she closes her eyes for a few seconds to savor the feeling of being home. _Home._

"Where is...?"

"Sister." Katherine appears in the doorway and folds her arms while giving Elena a tight smile.

"Kat," Elena holds her breath with nervousness.

 _It seems there's still a lot to work on..._

* * *

Damon watches Elena slide into the cab. When the driver pulls away from the curb, she looks at him one last time. He watches till the vehicle turns the corner. Unconsciously he reaches into his pocket, feeling the piece of paper she gave him. His mind is elsewhere when he starts walking, he's shaken out of his stupor when a young couple, passing him on the side accidentally bumps his shoulder. The young lady apologizes but he just shakes it off and moves forward. It's cold so Damon pulls his coat tighter around his neck. Looking up, he sees there's a cab waiting for a fare but he decides he'd rather walk than take a taxi.

Maybe the frigid air will help him to sort out his thoughts. Being in Elena's company shook his entire being. His heart squeezes painfully at the aching feeling of familiarity, to be close to another human being. But he can't have that, he needs to focus. He knows how it always ends, deep visceral pain and never ending heartbreak. And then comes the worst of it all, guilt.

He keeps his head down, watching his feet as he continues. The snow crunches beneath his feet and he almost lands flat on his ass when he finds a slick spot. Once he shakes it off, he walks a little farther down the street, he comes across a decent looking but small motel. He knows there won't be many other places available in this backwoods little burg and he needs to have a place to stay. At least for now.

He's not quite ready to take the last step, not yet. However, the guy at the reception desk tells him that they're full for the holidays. Damon realizes he should have thought about it earlier, before he picked this one horse town to disembark. Resigned, he steps out of the building and continues to the city's center.

The air is fresh and crisp and the snow starts falling again so he draws his coat closer. The festive atmosphere has him looking around to see how normal small town citizens celebrate Christmas. He really isn't paying attention to where he's going but he's certain that he must be close to the town square. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he finds himself in front of a big old two story house. It's adorned with all manner of Christmas décor. The pine trees in the front yard have twinkling lights, the awnings too, the big picture window has a Christmas tree lit up. When he hears a dog bark, he turns his head, only then does he notice the big wood Bed and Breakfast sign on the right side of the yard.

By now the wind is biting cold so without hesitation, he enters the building. The heat radiating from the inside leads him forward. It's as if an invisible leash is pulling him straight to the fireplace on the other side of he room. He doesn't see anyone at the reception desk so he moves to stand in front of it. Only now does he start shivering as the healing warmth pours into his body.

"You must be freezing, young man, let's take care of the formalities so you can have a nice hot bath and change into something dry," an elder lady emerges next to him. Damon has to blink to be sure she's really there. He opens his mouth to let out a curse but manages to swallow it so the kind lady won't kick him out.

"I'm sorry I invaded your place, I only just arrived in this town. I need a place to stay for the night, perhaps two. Seems I forgot to make reservations in advance.., I'm afraid I'm a bit... um, absent from reality sometimes. Forgive me, I'm Damon Salvatore."

The lady just nods, her all knowing look makes him nervous. "I'm Mrs. Flowers and I happen to have a room for you, one of my regular costumers had to cancel due to illness. Luckily I was able to offer them another date. It's fortunate for you as well, I'd say?"

"Yes, mam. It certainly is."

"Alright, soldier," she gives him a key marked number 7, " go upstairs and have yourself a warm bath. When you're ready, come and join me for afternoon tea and cookies, you look like you could use some." She doesn't linger and leaves him alone wondering if he's somehow stepped into a fairytale.

Mrs. Flowers definitely looks like a fairy godmother.

* * *

Damon watches the older woman till she disappears into another room. Then he picks up his duffle bag and walks up the staircase, putting the key in the lock when he finds the door marked with a 7. The room is small but cozy. It has a nice sized bed with a patchwork quilt, a dresser, a desk with a chair and an attached bathroom. He sets his bag on the bed and then unpacks, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes to change into after he washes up.

Surprisingly, Damon actually feels better after the hot, soapy bath and when he changes into dry clean clothes, he relaxes. _He shouldn't feel this good. It's not right._

Reluctantly but also just a little bit curious, he descends the stairs, finding Mrs. Flowers behind the counter, writing in the guest registry. She looks up to him with a kind smile and motions for him to come closer. She's a kind looking lady, her graying hair in a bun, fastened with stick pins. She has glasses and is wearing a navy blue polka dotted dress with red trim with a matching red cardigan.

"Here, you add your personal information, your name, address and for how long you're planning to stay?"

Since he hadn't given much thought to this getaway of his, Damon is caught off guard. He didn't think of anything other than the need to go someplace where no one would know him. He takes the pen from her and starts to write. When he reaches the 'length of stay', he pauses and looks up, "A few days, I think? Is that okay?"

"Tell you what. Why don't you just write down a few days and then if you want to stay even longer in Mystic Falls, I won't rent the room out to anyone else, alright?"

Damon just nods and thinks he's being unfair to the lady. She's already been so nice to him and he doesn't want to cause her any trouble. He hadn't thought about the _good people_ , those who'd actually offer their help. He immerses himself in filling out the form and tries to block out the homey atmosphere but he cannot. The aroma of pine from Christmas tree decorated in the corner, the scent of the candles burning and mostly he breaths in the smell of the sweet, cinnamon cookies placed on the table next to him. It's not his life anymore, he doesn't belong here.

Mrs. Flowers takes the form from under his hand and resolutely commands. "Now, lets have that tea, I also made you a bit of cocoa if you prefer it, I can put something extra into it," she even winks at him.

"Here are some cookies. Unfortunately I don't offer meals here but if you're interested, I can prepare something simple for you, sandwiches. Perhaps if you go outside for a little fresh air later, you could stop at the Grill. The owners are good people and their food is very good. As a matter of fact, today it should be even better."

Damon remembers the Grill is the place Elena mentioned for them to meet up but as soon as she enters his mind he blocks her out. _Stay focused, Damon._ "I'm not sure yet, Mrs. Flowers, but you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine..."

He looks out of the window lost in his thoughts and doesn't see Mrs. Flowers' concerned look.

* * *

Elena stares at her sister's ambivalent posture and the look on her face. Neither makes any effort to embrace the other nor is there a war of words between the sisters. Elena can't help but feel more than a little discouraged, falling silent at Katherine's rather cold welcome. When she notices both Jenna and Ric getting ready to scold her and tell her to behave, Elena stops them with a subtle shake of her head.

Taking in an imperceptible breath of air, she tiredly leans against the back of her chair and breathes in the beloved and familiar scent of her home. It's now enriched by the sights and smells of Christmas, pine needles that line the hearth, gingerbread cookies and hot apple cider with cinnamon. When the silence becomes deafening, Kat excuses herself and disappears back in her room.

Elena shakes her head when Jenna takes a breath to explain so she just squeezes her niece's shoulder as a silent support and retreats to the kitchen.

"We'll talk later," she promises.

Elena considers following her to help in the kitchen but she's not exactly ready for her curious questions and the unavoidable soul searching. _This is so much more difficult than she thought it would be._

She wishes she could have a nap for a few hours, her anxiety about coming home burned through her mind and belly so she just couldn't relax enough to sleep. It's not an option right now. Once she sets foot in her childhood bedroom, she knows that sleep will elude her all over again. As much as her body is urging her to, she can't just disappear on her family either. She remembers that she mentioned to Damon about meeting up later but right now, she needs to _be_ with her family. It wouldn't be right to block them out anymore than she's already done. She looks at Ric, who's been watching her since Jenna walked into the kitchen. With her mind in deep thought, she forgot that she wasn't alone.

She swallows under his searching gaze and feels like the school kid standing in front of the class trying to dig some knowledge out of her mind, _a situation she experienced more than once._ Ric gives her a gentle smile.

"You probably imagined your homecoming would be a little different..."

Elena shakes her head in denial. "No, Ric, I honestly wasn't able to imagine it at all, I mean how you all would react. The only thing I knew with certainty was Katherine... ," she pauses, biting her lower lip, "that she would most likely still be angry..."

"Nonsense. Katherine is a good girl but she's still so young. She lacks empathy and yes an imagination too, or rather I should say, the ability to look at the world from someone else's perspective."

"Is that what you think?" she chuckles humorlessly.

Ric's face contorts painfully, he would give anything to help her carry the burden. "Elena, we love you. None of us thinks that any of this was your fault. Personally I am glad you were able to... that it turned out this way. And I know Jenna feels the same. Don't give up on her, Kat will come around."

Elena bows her head in gratitude, although she's not sure if he, deep in his heart really means what he says. How could he, or anyone else for that matter, wish death on another human being no matter how inhumane their actions may be?

* * *

As soon as the opportunity arises, Elena slips out of the living room and walks gingerly up the stairs to her former room. Her big canopy bed is in the center of the room. The baby doll quilt her grandmother made her still covers the bed. Her rag dolls and teddy bear are comfortably lying in the middle the of it as if in repose. Feeling her heart in her throat, she walks over to her dresser. There are pictures of her parents, herself and Katherine and one of the entire family including Jenna and her grandparents. She wispily runs her fingertip along her father's face. She was always daddy's girl whereas Katherine was more partial to their mother.

When she hears a lazy tap on the doorframe, she looks up only to find Katherine standing there. She tries a small smile but the one that Kat returns is anything but friendly. Elena watches her and doesn't make any attempt to give her what she wants, an excuse to start a fight.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to run in here and hide. Why are you even here, Elena?"

Elena studies her for a moment, then decides to take it as a normal question, not an accusation. "Mystic Falls is my home too, Kat... What exactly bothers you so much about my presence?"

"How can you even ask that?" Katherine accuses, her face blooming red with anger and irritation. "You were safely tucked away but you left us here to deal with the consequences. You didn't have to hear the people gossiping behind your back and staring at you like you're some freak. But you're the poor little victim. Do you have any idea how it was like to live in your shadow? And not because you're so good but because you are a _murderer_."

Elena flinches as the word spreads in sanctuary of her home and she knows she won't find rest tonight. She watches Katherine run away as she realized what she just said. Elena slams the door behind her and shaking throws herself on the bed. It's too late to chase away the images she was trying hard to forget.

 _It's a nice evening, Elena has the window rolled down as she drives to her bosses house to pick him up for a work related event. She's his plus one and another representative of their company. He's a good boss, although she had to decline his invitation when he asked her out. She likes her job and is willing to work hard to move up in the organization. But she's not immune to the whisperings of her co-workers who have said the only reason her star is rising is because the boss likes her. Nothing could be further from the truth, she works hard and puts in a lot of hours to help the place run smoothly._

 _After parking the car, she gets out and straightens her outfit. It's a deep blue gabardine suit with a paneled and peaked jacket, nipped waist and a long skirt with a side slit. Once she's satisfied with her appearance, she walks to the door and knocks. Moments later, he opens it. Elena is taken aback. He's clearly not ready, his white shirt is hanging open, tie hanging loosely around his neck. Although she feels a little uncomfortable, she nonetheless follows him into the kitchen._

 _When Elena gets close enough, she can smell the alcohol on his breath. Immediately she deduces that he's in no shape to attend their event. She points to the door and says that she's just going to leave. She starts to back out of the kitchen but he grabs onto her hair and drags her back ._

 _"You little bitch," he grunts, his voice as venomous as the poison in his eyes. He forcefully bends her over the kitchen table and rips her underwear. Not willing to be victimized, Elena fights to free herself, losing a handful of hair in the process. She kicks him hard and breaks out into a run, crashing to the floor when her heel catches on the carpet._

 _Elena tries to get to her feet to make a run for it but he latches onto the scruff of her neck and holds on tight. Fear is bubbling up and percolating through her body, her belly is churning like a maelstrom but still she tries hard to get away. She fists her hands and strikes out at him but he slaps her, splitting her lip. Running her tongue along it, she feels the sting and tastes her blood. Before she can even begin to recover, he pulls her to her feet again._

 _"Stop it Bob, you're hurting me!" Elena screams when he grabs onto her arm and drags her back into the kitchen. He throws her down so hard that her head bounces off the wooden floor. Momentarily knocked senseless, she lays there a few seconds. Fear is burning through her veins like wildfire, her heartbeat pounding so hard that her chest is heaving as she struggles to catch a breath. When she reaches back to where her head is throbbing, her fingers come away sticky with blood. He starts to stalk towards her again, terrified she scoots backwards till her back is against the wall._

 _Showing no mercy, he reaches for her again, fisting her shirt, he drags her to her feet and shoves her against the corner top, she grimaces when her back crashes into the edge of it. Adrenaline is pumping wildly, making her heart pound even harder against her chest. He then inexplicably turns away to reach into the refrigerator for his bottle of vodka. Without taking her eyes off of him, she reaches into one of the drawers, pulling out a butcher knife._

 _He takes a long pull directly from the bottle. Turning around, he laughs when he sees the knife, taunting her to use it. Setting his bottle down, he stalks towards her, back handing her so hard that her head snaps to the side. She tries to shield herself and back away but he keeps coming after her. Without giving her a chance to recover, he wraps his hand around her neck and starts to squeeze. He tightens his grip so intensely that Elena begins to see dots floating in front of her eyes._

 _On the verge of losing consciousness, she raises the knife and slams it into his body repeatedly. He immediately releases her and drops to his knees. She screams and plunges the knife in again and again till no further sounds leave his mouth. Elena doesn't wait for him to come after her again, she runs outside. It's warm but she doesn't feel anything, she keeps running until a policeman stops her. Seeing her bloodied clothing, he sticks her in his squad car and drives her to the hospital._

No matter how hard she tries to blot out that night, she can still see blood spreading on his white shirt. When the tears dry out on her cheeks, Elena quickly slips the mask back on, falling into her usual indifference. After awhile she decides she's had enough and needs to get out of the house before she suffocates. She grabs her purse, slips on the coat and hat and runs out of the house.

* * *

Withering under Mrs. Flower's concerned looks, fatigue weighs heavily on Damon's body and mind. After excusing himself, he hurries to his room where he spends the rest of the afternoon trying to relax. He didn't even realize how tired he was both from the long train ride and from walking through the snow while carrying his luggage. He lays down on the bed but as hard as he tries, sleep doesn't come. Eventually he gives up, rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, looking for pictures painted by cracks and stains, a habit he acquired as a kid. He remembers laying in his brother's bed in the middle of winter when the nights were extra cold. They would snuggle together to keep each other warm. Sometimes it was hard to see them in the dark with only a lantern burning but Damon would point out pictures for Stefan to see, he always got so excited when he finally recognized one.

 _The memories hurt._

He wishes he could simply drift off to sleep and never to wake up. All of his anguish, struggles and suffering would be blissfully gone. He could just be done with everything. Why did he even bother to rent himself a room? He could have gone to see the Mystic Falls and the coldness of the night and the icy waters would release him from this mortal coil. Is it natural, he wonders, for his mind to look for reasons to postpone the inevitable for a few days?

After several more minutes he gets out of bed and walks over to the window. Crossing his arms over his chest, he just stands there. The snow is slowly falling to the ground, the pristine carpet of white not yet touched by human footprints. It's so peaceful and beautiful. It's getting darker but the glistening blanket of white adds a dim glow to the scenery and the world beneath looks unreal, almost like a fairy land.

The sad woman, _Elena,_ creeps back into his conscious mind and he fights hard to push her away. Her unwanted presence makes him wonder what her story is, she certainly has one. She tried to hard to hide it but he could see how anxious she was when she talked about being in town to visit her family. For some reason he feels a connection to her, maybe she lost her husband to this awful war? But it shouldn't matter to him, she's a stranger really, one whose path happened to cross his for a short moment in time. She will disappear into a world that is not for him. Not anymore.

And so Damon decides not to go out tonight, he can't go anywhere near the Grill.

* * *

 _Thank you all for everything, you're the BEST. Eva and I appreciate your support so much._

 _Thank you too, Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Cold December Nights' by Boyz II Men._

 _I did post "We Are Santa's Elves" yesterday. I got this crazy idea how cute DE would be as elves and so... I hope you'll give it a read. Watch for 'Friends and Lovers', ICEM: Joy to the World, TGH to post in the coming weeks._

 _EWAF will be the next story to update._

 _I hope you all have a fantastic day and a wonderful weekend._


	3. Time After Time

Elena hurries out of the house, not turning around even when she hears Ric's voice telling her to stop. She can't, the tension with Katherine is too much, she felt like she was going to suffocate, the same terrifying sensation she felt when Bob wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed. She runs for almost two blocks before she slows down, pausing to take a few deep breaths before she continues her walk.

By the time she reaches the square, Elena feels much better. The fresh air although refreshing is freezing cold, prodding her to quicken her pace again. It feels good to be outside. She walks through the square to look at the decorated Christmas trees, even walking into city hall to see their annual display of them, there's usually a half dozen, sometimes more, each adorned with a different color scheme and décor. They're beautiful, she thinks as she glides from one to the next. When she finishes, she goes back outside, stopping at the top of the stairs to breathe in the crisp frigid air.

After leaving the square, she walks a few more blocks till she's in the heart of Main Street. She's in awe how many things changed during her absence. The small bakery where Mrs. Bennett sells the most delicious cakes and pastries is still there, usually she and her friends ended up there on their way home from school. But there are some new shops and some old ones aren't there. She remembers Jenna wrote in one of her letters about Mrs. Forbes. Her husband died overseas and afterwards she moved away with her daughter, Elena's schoolmate Caroline.

The place her shoe shop used to be now looks vacant. Elena feels a wave of nostalgia washing through her. It's only late afternoon but it's already getting dark enough for the street lamps to come on, illuminating the roads, sidewalks and traffic signs. Feeling a chill, she rubs her hands vigorously up and down her arms, forcing herself to let go of her anxiety. It's all too familiar and for whatever reason, she draws comfort from it.

Continuing down the sidewalk towards the Grill, Elena recognizes Mr. Tanner who is walking with his dog, Chester. She says hello loudly just out of pure pleasure at seeing a very familiar face. His gaze lingers on her and Elena's cheeks redden as she realizes the reason behind his stare. _He probably wonders how and why she's here._

It never occurred to her that staring neighbors are what she gets now and thinks that inviting Damon to the Grill maybe wasn't such a good idea. Somehow she has to reclaim her place amongst these people, it's her home too and they can't take it from her, she's not going to let them. _She's not quite ready to face the world, not yet anyway._ Still she can't help but wonder if that day will ever come?

She hesitates for a few more minutes, then with a sigh she crosses the street and enters the Grill.

* * *

Even though it's late afternoon on Christmas Eve, there's still at least a dozen costumers scattered around at the bar and seated in some of the booths. Elena wonders if they have nowhere to go or if they just want to socialize because this night is not about having a few drinks before hurrying home for dinner, or not even about having dinner here. These people are lonely. _She should be able to blend in just fine._

Except she doesn't. Even here some of them watch her with curiosity. She looks around and frowning when she sees that Damon is nowhere on the premises. _He most certainly just wanted to get rid of her._

She's surprised at how disappointed she feels about his absence. She gives the place one last look and then backs outside. Just as she turns to run off, she collides with a solid chest.

* * *

Damon stares at the window for the longest time but it seems to be moving at a snail's pace. Sighing heavily, he backs away and walks into the bathroom. After doing his business and washing up, he decides he needs to do something or he'll go mad. But what? He paces back and forth for a few minutes before deciding to go downstairs to ask Mrs. Flowers for a sandwich. That will kill a little time then he can go to bed and try to forget everything about his miserable existence for a few hours. When he glances at his watch, he realizes rather dejectedly that it's probably too late and it's not exactly a shopping day so perhaps she'll be around.

Maybe she wouldn't mind making him another cup of tea? Stepping out of his room, he pulls the door closed then walks to the stairs. He starts to jog down them, passing a woman with two young kids on the way. They must be spending the holidays with Mrs. Flowers too. He pauses when he reaches the bottom, listening to the little boy and girl bickering. A wave of nostalgia washes over him when he remembers his own mother trying to get them to stop fighting all the time and play together. His father, severely injured in World War 1, died shortly after Stefan had been born, having never really recovered from his wounds. Their mother never married again, instead she raised him and Stefan by herself.

 _It broke her heart when they both left to go overseas to fight in another world war._

Mrs. Flowers, just like before, is standing behind the small reception desk and Damon almost turns around as soon as he realizes he has no idea how to approach her. _It's his problem that he doesn't know what to do with himself,_ she's a busy woman, running a business on Christmas Eve. There's no reason for him to bother her. He starts to back away, stopping when she happens to notice him. His Fairy Godmother smiles and waves him over, immediately inviting him to join her.

"Mr. Salvatore, come, sit, we can share another cup of tea or maybe you prefer coffee? It's hard to get some extra these days with the ration system but I do have my ways," she winks.

He's honestly stunned by the woman's capacity for kindness. It takes him a few seconds but then he forces a smile for her. "Please, call me Damon. And either is fine with me, thank you, Mrs. Flowers."

The good lady brings a teapot and more cookies. They're fresh from the oven and the smell makes his mouth water. Damon takes one, breathing in the sweet cinnamon scent reminding him of Christmas's that he used to have at home with his mom and Stefan.

"Aren't you hungry Damon? I can get you something small if you're willing to wait. My guests usually have their dinners at the Grill, you could still go there if you'd prefer?"

"I don't feel like blending in with people, Mrs. Flowers. I'm happy to wait if it isn't too much work for you. I'll be alright with the tea and these amazing cookies."

"Why, Mr. Salvatore, Damon, you're a charmer." she gives him a beaming smile. "Tell you what, the fresh crisp air is a very good sleeping remedy. You should go for a short walk. The town's beautifully lit, Christmas Eve is a magical night, I think you won't regret it, and then you will sleep like a baby tonight. You look tired, I think you're in need of a good healing sleep," she adds kindly. "If you're still hungry when you get back, I'll make you something tasty, deal?"

Damon nods and after finishing his tea, he picks up his coat to go for a walk. Once he steps outside and into the chilly air, he can't help but wonder how Mrs. Flowers knew he was having trouble sleeping.

* * *

Drawing up his collar, Damon turns right down the sidewalk to head downtown. He walks slowly and deliberately and within a half an hour, he must admit that Mrs. Flowers was correct in her assumption that the fresh air would invigorate him. The town is nicely decorated and Christmas lights are twinkling up and down the street in the store front windows. Snow is falling lightly which makes for a breathtaking scene, _this place is a real winter wonderland_. The scene in front of him would make a stunning Christmas card.

Many people are still outside, either visiting with neighbors, family members or perhaps just saying hello to strangers. As he passes some of the houses, he even smiles a little when he watches children squealing aloud as they build a snowman. To his left is a small hill and other little ones are riding down it with their sleds, their laughter filling the air with the holiday spirit. As he continues down the sidewalk, Damon realizes it's not late yet so he occasionally takes a peek inside the still open shops. When he walks from one to the next, he stops when he sees where he is.

 _He should have known he would end up in front of the Grill._

* * *

Elena's heart almost stops when a stranger's hands shoot up to prevent her from falling. She opens her mouth, not sure if it's either to scream or to greet him. When she gets a look at his face, she immediately relaxes when she sees that it's Damon.

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to come," she exclaims, giving him a smile. It's beautiful, her whole face lights up at how genuine it is. Damon's breath hitches. Should he tell her that he had no intention of showing up at the Grill this evening, that it was by sheer happenstance that he ended up here?

Elena watches the subtle changes in his dark and troubled expression. He looks caught of guard but why exactly? For a moment she wants to run. _Before she makes a fool out of herself._ This soldier is nothing more to her than someone she met on a train. One that brought her home to face and make peace with her past. That's another reason why she shouldn't let him get any closer.

"You forgot to mention that there's literally only one motel in this town, one that had no vacancies left."

Elena's hanging on his every word and he can tell the moment she realizes he's just teasing.

"Well, where would the fun be if I had told you everything?... Is there someplace that you'd like to go? Or to start with, we could go back inside to warm up a little bit?

Damon nods and follows her inside.

 _He has no idea what he's doing._

* * *

They end up having a bowl of Oyster Stew, it's a Christmas specialty that the Grill serves every year during the holiday season. As he puts another spoonful in his mouth, he must agree with both Mrs. Flowers and Elena, this place has excellent cuisine. After they finish a cup of hot coffee, they put their coats back on and go outside. The town is lively tonight in celebration of Christmas. They don't talk much and there are moments that neither speaks but it's not an uncomfortable silence.

As they walk along the sidewalk, Damon drops a few coins into the bell ringers bucket. Soon he and Elena find themselves at the town square where the mayor is lighting the big thirty foot tall Christmas tree. It's beautiful when it's lit up. She raises her eyes to meet Damon's, her heart skitters around a bit when she sees a hint of smile on his face too. After the applause dies down, they start to walk again, soon picking up on another theme.

Damon's aware she's not telling him everything. She's hardly said anything about herself but it's okay because he doesn't want to tell her about himself either. So he doesn't ask why she came to celebrate Christmas with her aunt and uncle or where the rest of her family is. And she doesn't ask him about his story. She respects his silence, knowing that he probably has some skeletons in his closet too.

When they find themselves in front of Elena's house, Damon starts to say goodbye, he doesn't understand it but he feels an inexplicable urge to kiss her. He almost runs away at that moment. But when she finds his hand and squeezes it, he returns the gesture letting it linger.

 _It was a good evening but it shouldn't have been._

He came to this town with one purpose in mind and she keeps distracting him from it.

"Thank you for keeping me company," he says aloud and he means it. _But it can't continue_ he adds in his mind.

"No, I thank you, I had fun," she reluctantly moves away, his closeness makes her nervous. And yet, it isn't a completely unwelcome feeling. It's all so confusing.

Unexpectedly the outside light comes on. She slowly walks up the steps and onto the front porch. She puts her hand on the doorknob and then turns back for one last time. He's still standing there watching her open the door, one last nod and she's out of his sight.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words, endless support and friendship. You are all the best of the DE universe._

 _And Eva, without you, I would not be here. Your wisdom, brilliance and insight are remarkable. Thank you for everything you do for me. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper._

 _I did post 'Please Be Home for Christmas' and the ICEM sequel 'Joy to the World' this week. I'm not 100% but I'm toying with the idea of putting EWAF on hiatus just until after the holidays. I still have three Christmas themed stories, one of them a two shot left to post along with the last chapters of this story._

 _The world of DE has so many wonderful writers some long gone but many are still here. Short on Words, Mariah April May, Florencia7, JustiniaKorax, Salvatoreboys4ever, TheLittle MissVixen, Deepwater1978, VitsAsh, schattentinte, and_ _Amazing Aisha are among so many others helping to keep them alive._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend. Thank you all again..._


	4. My December

After Elena's unexpected invitation, Damon finds himself inexplicably nodding yes. There's something about her that's good and pure. Even though he hasn't yet changed his mind about what he came here to do, he finds that he's simply unable to say no to her. With a slight tip of his head, he excuses himself to go back to his room so he can grab his coat. A few minutes later he's back and after saying goodbye to his hostess, he follows Elena outside.

The air is crisp but fresh smelling. Every time he lets out a breath, a puff of steam escapes his mouth. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue, a few wispy clouds are scattered along the expanse of it. When Damon and Stefan were little boys, he remembers all too well how they'd put on their warm clothes and boots, go outside to play with their sleds, have snowball fights, build snow forts and sometimes they'd make a circle in the drifts to play fox and goose, the memories make his heart twist painfully.

When Elena suddenly starts to flail, having stepped on a patch of ice, he snaps out of it and grabs on, saving her from an embarrassing fall. She looks up, her face beaming as she thanks him. Rather than risk her falling a second time, he links her arm through his. As they continue down the sidewalk, Damon's heart starts to stammer inside his chest. He's literally terrified of what the day will bring. He can feel his pulse pounding in his ears as they get closer to Elena's house. _What is he even doing here?_

At first, he didn't understand what was she asking him, did she really want him to join her and her family for their Christmas celebration? His mouth was gawping when Mrs. Flowers jumped in, agreeing with Elena that it's a splendid idea. She went onto say that Elena's family are very nice people and that he shouldn't turn down the opportunity to have a good time. So here he is, doing things he never meant to do and feeling butterflies swarming in his belly because of this _one_ girl. The woman next to him looks so much happier than yesterday. The cold is coloring her cheeks the prettiest shade of reddish pink. He wonders if maybe a little bit of her blush stems from his presence? He surprising himself when he hopes that maybe he has something to do with her happy demeanor. _Chill, Damon, you're not here for that._

"You said something about the Mystic Falls, it's a more pleasant walk in summer but I can take you there tomorrow if you'd like? It doesn't matter the season, they're still an astounding sight."

 _Here it is, the reminder._ "Yes of course," he mumbles. "But I don't want to monopolize all of your time, I mean, you came here to see your family."

Elena falls silent for a little while, then stops, turning to look at him. "To tell you the truth, it's difficult to spend time with them after... I've been away for a long time. My sister and I became estranged and while my aunt and uncle do their best to make it easier... it's all still a work in progress," she sighs, not sure what he's going to take out of her pronouncement.

Damon slowly nods. _So she needs a distraction, someone to help her cope. It's alright then, that he can do. "_ If you're sure, I will gladly accept your invitation to view the falls. At least I won't get lost in the woods."

"Don't count your chickens yet, we may get stuck in the snow together." She actually chuckles, Elena pauses at the realization. _Does she even have the right to have fun anymore?_

A few moments later, she tugs on his arm and leads him down the sidewalk towards the Victorian home. The smoke rising above the chimney looks inviting, nostalgia floods Damon's mind when he remembers chopping wood and stacking it against their home when he was still a boy. Damon feels his heart in his throat as he hesitantly follows Elena up the stairs and into the house. Elena closes the door at the same time she calls for 'Jenna'. Almost immediately a young woman, strawberry blonde hair appears in the foyer.

"Damon, this is my aunt, Mrs. Saltzman, Jenna, this is Damon Salvatore."

Damon opens his mouth but gawps wordlessly when much to his surprise he finds himself in a tight comforting hug from Elena's aunt.

"Call me Jenna, Damon. We're glad to have you here. Merry Christmas."

* * *

After Elena introduces Damon to everyone, she excuses herself to help Jenna prepare their Christmas dinner. Jenna's husband, Ric sits down beside him on the couch. Although Damon doesn't really volunteer any information about himself, he nods and follows along with the conversation. He even goes outside to help his host bring some more firewood into the house.

Damon has always loved the smell of burning wood and the pops and crackles it makes when it's being consumed by the flames. The roaring fire, the lit tree and the burning candles make for a pleasant ambience.

Damon doesn't remember the last time he's felt so good. What's the biggest shock to his senses is how surprisingly at ease he feels with these people. Despite a bit of tension between Elena and her sister there's an atmosphere of love and belonging and for once, he doesn't feel like a stranger.

That alone is miraculous because aside from Elena, he hadn't met any of them till just today. Every now and then he steals a look at her, she's different among her loved ones, more guarded and yet, he can tell that she would give her last breath for any and all of them. Another story is Katherine's boyfriend.

"Did you know your sister's boyfriend before?" he tilts his head in her direction at one point.

"Yes, I've known him my whole life. He and I were school mates," she answers just as quietly.

Matt Donovan was Elena's friend even before they took their first steps. She knew that he'd always had a crush on her but it has never gotten in the way when it came to doing things together, getting into trouble. Her mother was best friends with Matt's mom. Now though, as she watches him avoiding her eyes, she wonders what he must be thinking about her now... ? She's glad she has Damon next to her, his solid presence somehow gives her peace and feeling of security.

Damon watches as Elena's mood drops after Katherine's display of her togetherness with Matt and wonders if this guy means something to her. He dismisses the thought immediately as soon as he realizes how uncomfortable it makes him feel. _It's none of his business, right?_

After a delicious dinner Ric asks him about war in Europe. Damon can feel his genuine concern and although the last thing he wants to talk about is the war, he manages to have a decent conversation, if he had more time in this town, or in general, he would perhaps seek out Ric's friendship.

When the time comes to leave, he genuinely doesn't want to say goodbye to this family but he knows he has to. Damon hugs Jenna and shakes hands with Ric and Matt, who's leaving as well. He politely squeezes Katherine's hand and turns to Elena. She quickly grabs her coat mumbling she will see him out and slips through the door onto the sidewalk before him.

"Thank you for coming...," she says and she means it.

Damon slips his fingers under hers and caresses the back of her hand with his thumbs.

"Thank you for having me, it was the best day I've had in a very long time, Elena..."

Her name sounds so soft from his lips. She almost gives a sob, feeling overwhelmed by the emotion that passes between them. "Will you...? Are we going to the falls tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up in the morning," he nods and adds a small smile. _She's so adorable._ He wishes he would have met her in different time, different circumstances. Everything might have been different...

He lets her fingers slip through his, they're already freezing upon losing their connection. And so is his heart, knowing this new revelation doesn't change a thing.

* * *

Sleep doesn't come easy for Damon anymore but this morning he wakes up surprisingly refreshed. He had a good day yesterday, one good in a sea of bad but at least it's something. When he inhales and stretches his limbs, he smells the delicious aroma of coffee. A smile unwittingly forms on his face at the idea of seeing her again and so he gets up, bathes, gets dressed and goes downstairs to say hello to Mrs. Flowers and perhaps talk her out of a cup of that freshly brewed coffee.

As soon as he reaches the lobby, he smiles when he sees that Elena is already there. When she sees him, she smiles and that pretty pink erupts on her cheeks again. _Perhaps he really does have something to do with it._

Mrs. Flowers pours him a cup and gives him a pastry. Elena waits patiently for him to eat. As soon as he finishes, he goes back for his coat. After saying goodbye to Mrs. Flowers, he and Elena take their leave. Damon shivers, it's quite cold this morning. The sun is shining but the snow's crust is more solid and they're able to traverse it without sinking. Elena leads him through the woods and then suddenly, they come upon the falls. Created by the Mystic river, the water flows down a spectacular chasm then tumbles off of a fifty foot limestone ledge in a series of lacy cascades. Damon is mesmerized by the pristine beauty of the place. The water is still flowing despite the cold temperatures. _This will be a beautiful place to die._

He can easily imagine his last rest being here but can he do it now when _she's_ the one who brought him here? When they find him... how would she feel? How would anyone feel if this beauty was defiled by his last act? He almost chokes realizing only now that his plan is never going to work the way he expected it to. Elena studies him, worry reflecting on her lovely face.

"You don't like it here? Does it... does the place remind you of something?" she can feel his inner turmoil but she shouldn't bear this burden. It's not her fault and it's not what she thinks.

"On the contrary, it's gorgeous here. I was just thinking how silly it was to come here in the middle of winter."

Elena nods and smiles sadly. "I know what you mean. I sometimes want to cry just looking at the how gorgeous it is here though."

 _She has no idea how true it is._

 _Or maybe she does._

She takes a few steps to close the distance between them and takes his hand. They stand there for a long time, until Damon feels her shivering.

"We should head back," he suggests and Elena nods. Even though they're both cold, they take their time walking back to town.

They don't let go of each other's hand the whole way.

* * *

Just as they're leaving the falls area, heavy wet snow starts to rain down on them. It's beautiful but by the time they get back to the Bed and Breakfast, they're both shivering and drenched. Mrs. Flowers jumps out of her seat to make some hot tea and soup for later. First though she brings Elena some garments to change into and offers her own room for her to do so.

"Thank you Mrs. Flowers," Elena returns the key, her cheeks are rosy from the cold but she steps in front of the fire place. She already feels warmer than she did a little while ago.

"You're very welcome my dear, we can't have you catching a cold, right? Either of you...," she adds as she notices Damon descending down the staircase. "Tom's taking the sleigh to pick up the neighbor kids who want to celebrate at the square, he can take you home, Elena."

Elena nods in silent thanks, not knowing how to respond to such kindness, she doesn't get to experience it often these days. Mrs. Flowers understands, she just pats her arm and goes back to the kitchen. A short while later she comes back with a platter, a bowl of soup and cup of tea for each of them. Damon sits down opposite Elena. After thanking Mrs. Flowers, she leaves them to go back to minding her business. They both enjoy the delicious, piping hot chicken noodle soup. God bless the woman, she always finds a way how to make her guests feel better.

They don't talk much but the stealthy looks they share speak volumes. Damon isn't sure what magic has come over him but he feels like everything in him is coming alive. He's terrified of succumbing to these new sensations but at the same time his body craving them. He tries to hold onto his resolve but it's quickly slipping through his fingers. This woman, the warmth in her chocolate eyes, the sadness, reflecting his own, everything about her calls to him. He's not sure but he thinks there's something similar in Elena's heart. She's on pins and needles he can tell but so is he. There's something in the air. And he needs to find out what it is.

When Mrs. Flowers walks back in the room with a pot of tea to refill their cups, Damon asks, "Mrs. Flowers, would you mind if I take Elena to my room? I'd like to have a few words with her before it's time for her to go?"

"Of course not. There's a draft in the hall and you won't have any privacy in the lunch room. Tom won't leave before seven. Here, take the teapot with you, it's still hot."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers!" Damon nods at Elena "Come with me? If you don't mind...?"

 _She doesn't._ Although the thought of how naïve she was entering her boss' house and how it turned out should give her pause, she smiles softly and follows.

They're supposed to talk but the silence fills the room instead. Damon can't make himself start a conversation. He should tell her. About his family, about him, about the terrors of war and why he came to this town. _Why he wanted to go to the Falls._ But he just keep stealing glances at her and his throat feels strangled.

Elena's looking around finding the simple yet cozy room familiar. It feels like an echo of her childhood years, before they lost their parents and came here to live with their aunt and uncle. Both she and Katherine had similar rooms in their old house. She realizes she's just trying to distract herself and it has everything to do with the man watching her. She can sense it, feel his eyes on her. She looks up to him fully expecting him to avert his gaze but their eyes lock instead, not able to let go.

 _What's happening to her that her hands are sweaty despite the fact she almost froze to death? Why does he make her so nervous?_ She should turn around and run out of door before something bad happens. That's who she is, death and suffering following those who get close. She shouldn't... she has no right to even consider... But what if she never gets to experience what it feels like _to be a woman?_

Damon opens his mouth in a last attempt to say something, _anything_ but he's stopped by her. Elena moves a few steps closer and he's not even sure which one initiates it but suddenly their mouths crash together and they find themselves in a tight embrace. Damon lets out a noise that sounds strange even to his own ears. _It must have been her name..._

And then his lips are on hers and he knows that it's wrong but he can't help it. _The world could end tomorrow. And he must know what it is like to be with the woman that saved him._ He deepens the kiss to the level of his desperation.

Elena responds as well as she can. Her head's spinning and her heart is beating out of her chest. She's sure he must hear it. She lays her shaky hands on either side of his face, cradling his cheeks with her palms. Damon stops and searches her eyes to see if she really wants it. His eyes widen and he's ready to apologize but her thumb runs over his lips so he's just waiting for a sign from her. After a moment she leans forward and touches his mouth so gently that he thinks he might melt.

His hands, of their own accord, start caressing her back and sides, hers imitate his movements. Every caress brings her closer as she presses her body against his palm. He lifts her in his arms and carries her to the bed, laying her carefully in the middle. Taking off both of their boots he joins her, the warmth of her body heating them both up. Damon's searching fingers slip under her loosened blouse giving her goosebumps.

She should probably stop him, but he's so gentle and almost loving, the way he looks at her is hypnotizing. The truth is, she doesn't want to. With new resolve, Elena herself undoes the buttons and leaves it up to him to open it.

 _She's beautiful..._ He can't get enough of the sight and looks in her eyes shortly only to discover a beautiful blush covering her sweet cheeks. He must smile at that. He helps her out of the blouse and hesitates before unfastening her bra, taking it off along with her blouse. Elena lays back on the sheets and Damon must take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His hand is back on her chest, taking his time to caress both of her full breasts, pressing harder when his index finger runs over her nipple. He checks if it's not unpleasant for her and finds her face deep in concentration, eyes dazed. Quickly, he gets rid of his own shirt and covers them both with a blanket.

The warmth he provides is irresistible and Elena presses herself against him, chest to chest. She may start crying when he brings her closer and rests his scrubby face against hers, she can feel for the first time the intimate closeness with another human being. When he shifts she knows it's getting uncomfortable for him and with shaky fingers she opens the buttons on his pants. She helps him out of them and almost immediately she can feel his hands doing the same with her skirt and underwear. Now comes the moment that she's the most insecure about and she tenses, however Damon soothes her worries caressing her skin for several more minutes. She knows she must make him aware that she's ready for more, she can't believe he's really so thoughtful. _She wants it to be him._ So she rolls back on her back and invites him in.

Damon can't hold back any longer. He feels so... grateful and honored, he's not even sure that this isn't all a beautiful, exquisite dream, Even his nightmares begin to recede in comparison to this moment, he feels strong and needed and it's all for _her_. He squeezes her hands and she squeezes his and they merge together seeking comfort in each other's body.

* * *

 _It was a miracle that he met her, on this... what was supposed to be his last journey, waving a red flag in front of his face._ He kisses her forehead and hears her sigh, her lips touching his shoulder. He knows that he has to tell her everything, he wants to and right now he feels he can't waste another minute. He's going to leave soon and she needs to know his story if they are to have any chance for the future.

"Elena...?"

"Hm...?"

"My brother died in my arms." _It sounds harsh and he wouldn't blame her if she runs away. But there's no way he can serve it up gently. There's nothing gentle about war._

"Damon you don't have to..."

"I know. But I want to.

 _The ocean runs red with the blood of his fallen comrades. One by one, they drop beside him but Damon keeps going, he has to. The coppery sanguine smell of it mixes with gun powder. Round after round of ammunitions are fired at the beach in front of him. The sand is also becoming stained with the blood of his fellow soldiers._

 _A grenade detonates near him. Blood and entrails splatter all over Damon but still he pushes forward. Just as he reaches the sand, by some miracle he hears his name over the thunderous bombardment. As if in slow motion, he turns to the sound at the same time a bullet pierces the man's face. Damon's mind goes blank. Someone from behind, pushes him forward onto that bloody beach. It's a behemoth of death and darkness, all Damon sees is red and then he feels a sharp pain in his belly just before he collapses onto the crimson stained sand._

 _Despite all the mayhem, death, dying and the noise of artillery and cannon fire, he looks around with glazed eyes. He's sure he's dying and that's when he sees him. Their eyes meet for a millisecond just before the boy flies backwards when he takes a bullet to his chest. Disbelief clouds his mind, his heart is pumping like a steam engine. With what little strength he has left, he crawls over to his baby brother. His eyes blur even more with tears but he takes Stefan's head in his arms and hugs him against his chest._

 _"You can't be here, you can't die," he pleads and begs the heavens to take him instead. Damon looks down just as Stefan looks up, their eyes join for a few seconds before the green ones close for the final time._

Elena's hand finds his and gives him a comforting squeeze. But he's not finished yet.

"It took months before I recovered enough to get in touch with our mother. I was too late, she died several weeks before I came back to the living. I... I went home when they granted me leave. You know to handle things and finish my own recovery. Our neighbor told me she couldn't bear the loss of her children. She was told both of us..." he trails off as there's nothing left to say to make it better. _He can't tell her the rest right now. But soon._

Elena hugs him tightly and supports his head when he buries his face in her chest. He thinks he could stay like this forever. Women, they're wondrous creations. They're mothers, wives, they're strength and comfort and lovers and companions. Every man seeks them out when their battles are won or lost, they're there for their men, they're life itself.

"I had to tell you, Elena, because I don't want to lose you when it's time to go back. I never want to lose you again."

It's a good thing that Mrs. Flowers knocks on the door at that precise moment, because Elena's too in shock to answer him properly. She wants him too. _So much._ But he doesn't know anything about her. She feels like she's been lying to him. And where does it leave them?

* * *

 _Thank you all for everything, for caring about this story, for caring about Damon and Elena, for everything you do for Eva and me. We are in awe of your support and friendships, it means so much and we are truly grateful to each and every one of you._

 _Thank you Eva, I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'My December' by Josh Groban._

 _I did post part 1 of "Friends and Lovers" yesterday. 'Old City Bar' is coming Christmas Eve..._

 _I hope you all have a terrific day and a wonderful weekend. Thank you all again for everything. You're the best. Hugs all around._


	5. Believe

Although they've shared something incredible, Damon stays in the darkness while Elena quickly dresses up and leaves. He watches her slip through his door, wishing that he would have kissed her goodbye. It's been hours and he still can't relax. She was... or at the very least seemed upset after what he'd told her. Not that it wasn't upsetting but he has a vague feeling it was not because of his story. He just can't seem to shake the feeling that it might have had to do with her own story. He's worried. He doesn't want to lose her but he could, very easily, she's not his. Maybe she's hesitant to be with him because he's going back to war and there's no guarantee that he will make it back home a second time?

Although there's no draft in the room, Damon suddenly feels a chill. He gets up to slip on his pajama pants and a t-shirt to sleep in. He shakes up the blanket, making up the bed. When his eye catches a smear, he freezes. _It's not possible, she couldn't have been... did she just give him...?_

But thinking back he knows it's true, _she was_ and _she did._

* * *

Elena's lying still awake when the sky starts growing pale on the horizon. It can't be that early because it's still clouded, although the snow stopped falling during the night. She couldn't fall asleep, she just couldn't. Her mind kept picturing Damon, how he'd react when she tells him she too has to go back... to prison. What will he think about her when he finds out that she killed a man? People who _know her,_ like her sister, are disgusted by her or others like aunt Jenna and uncle Ric worry about her. But how would it look like to Damon who doesn't know her at all?

 _Why is she panicking?_

It won't be any different than all the other times before. She already knows how it will go. He'll avert his eyes, saying he needs to think about it. Then he will nod his head slightly, walk out of the door and she'll never hear from him again. It's nothing she can't handle right?

Except that she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to let go of this little piece of heaven she found in the tender touch of a sad and lonely soldier. She can still feel his hot kisses on her skin and gentle hands on her body. He didn't hurt her. He worshipped her and she wanted to do the same for him.

But she will hurt him, eventually. And that moment was too close now.

 _She can't stay here, she can't face him._

Not knowing what else to do, Elena gets up and starts throwing things into her suitcase. It's unthinkable to just tell him she's a _murderer_. Not after yesterday. Not after she made love for the first and probably the last time. _She has no right to steal happiness, when another man is dead because of her._

With hot, painful tears flowing down her face, she jams a cap on her head and sneaks out of the house, her heart breaking with every step she takes away from them, _from him._

* * *

Having had a restless night, Damon is up early. Honestly, he hardly slept at all and when he did drift off, his sleep was plagued by a nightmare of Elena alone and upset because sex wasn't something that she wanted. Sitting at the side of his bed, he bends over at the waist and threads his fingers through his hair. He's beating himself up because he should have waited, he should have talked to her, he should have made sure and above all, he should have... been on his way before it happened. He gets dressed and hurries downstairs, contemplating whether he should skip breakfast, it's too early for Mrs. Flowers to be up anyway. However, a pot of coffee is already waiting for him, sitting on his spot at the table along with some heavenly smelling sweet buns and a fruit plate. Damon sighs and approaches the kind woman.

"Mrs. Flowers, I think I should go, I'm sorry..."

"Sit," Mrs. Flowers says firmly, pointing at his chair.

Damon hesitates, he has a million excuses for his impatience but swallows them back and obediently sits down. He's surprised when Mrs. Flowers takes a seat across from him and pours them both a cup of coffee.

"It's early. And very cold. I think you should let her sleep for a little bit longer and have a nice breakfast with an old lady."

Damon relaxes and gives her a smile. "I think you're right. I just have this gut feeling I should..."

"I've known Elena and her sister since they came here to live with Jenna after their parents' death. Jenna is their mother's sister. She was just a youngster herself when she took Elena and Katherine in. Despite the hardships, she did a splendid job, especially with Elena. She's always been the more personable of the Gilbert girls. There are things, Mr. Salvatore, that happened, although they shouldn't have. And Elena... well, she was caught in the middle of it all. I would imagine that she probably hasn't told you all about her life yet, just.. please be patient."

 _What a strange conversation..._

Damon nods and finishes his coffee. Mrs. Flowers doesn't add anything else and after they finish, he helps her collect the dishes. After putting his outerwear on, he says goodbye to his kind host before stepping outside on this cold December morning.

* * *

Damon walks down the now familiar sidewalk. Although their owners have shoveled them, the snow still crunches beneath his shoes. Mrs. Flowers was right, it is frigid this morning. Every time he blows out a breath, he can see the puff. He shoves his hands in his pockets and picks up the pace, stopping only when he reaches the Saltzman home. He reaches up and knocks on the door, dropping his eyes to his feet while waiting for someone to answer. When he hears the crack, his head snaps up.

Katherine's eyes widen slightly when she sees it's him. Several seconds pass before she steps aside and lets him into the house. As soon as she closes the door, she studies Damon with an unnerving concentrated stare.

He looks at her expectantly but she still doesn't react the way he expects her to. Feeling a little unnerved by her disconcerting silence, Damon decides he doesn't like Elena's sister, she's really not a nice person. _And here it is again, this instinct of irrational protectiveness for Elena._

"Well?" he loses patience. _Why didn't Elena herself come? She knew he was coming...?_

"Elena's not home...," she starts unexcitedly, leading him to the living room. "No one is. I'm expecting Matt later."

 _Small talk it is..._

After a half hour of a shallow conversation she casually brings up; "I don't think Elena is going to come back."

Damon looks at her closely. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she packed all her things. She was gone before I woke up but I suppose she needed to return to Charlotte, to go back to _jail._ I don't think she'll be back again until..." Katherine plays it up for all it's worth, feigning surprise when she sees Damon's shocked expression. "Ohh, she didn't tell you?" Several quiet seconds pass before she adds, "That's what Elena does best, she makes a mess of things and then she runs away..."

Damon feels as if a cold hand is squeezing his heart. He wants Katherine to stop talking or tell him it's a bad joke but he knows it isn't. _It makes sense. Elena clearly didn't want to tell him and when he talked about the future... she just ran._

Katherine's watching the effect of her words on his face. "I thought you knew, she should have told you. You had every right to know given the fact she killed her _boyfriend_...?"

Damon can't believe what he's hearing. _Yes, he had right to know. Mrs. Flowers... She had to know, she all but said Elena had secrets. That explains the cryptic conversation this morning._

He thinks back to their conversation this morning but his mind just goes blank. Katherine's still looking at him. _All these people knew. He feels nauseous._ He gets up, trying to make sense of things. Turning his back to Katherine, he starts to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? Should I give your regards?"

Damon doesn't look back. With every step he takes away from that house, his heart feels heavier and heavier but he keeps putting his feet on the ground one step after another.

* * *

Sitting in the corner booth, out of sight from prying eyes, Elena drops her head, threading her fingers into her hair. She's been sitting here at the Grill for the last several hours, nursing a pot of coffee as she contemplates what she's going to do. Blowing out a frustrated sigh, she sits up and takes another sip despite the fact that her stomach is doing somersaults.

Only a few hours ago running seemed like the only answer. Now she's certain that hightailing it out of Mystic Falls won't solve anything. As much as she really doesn't want to, she knows she needs to go back, at least to say goodbye to her family and give them some sort of an explanation.

 _How on earth does she begin to explain it?_

Even though she doesn't know what she'll say to them, she dreads both the thought of it and the necessity of going back. She's due to check in by precisely 4 pm on January 2nd. Has she really become such a coward that she'd rather run back to the cage she's called home for longer than she wants to even think about?

 _I'm many things but I am not a coward._

Determined, Elena finishes her coffee and gets up. She collects her things, pays her tab and leaves the building, slowly finding her way back home. It is still her _home_ and she won't abandon the people who've always, always been there for her. With a heavy heart and fiercely churning stomach churning over what she's about to face, she walks up the porch steps. Once she reaches the top step, she stops to steel her spine. Taking a deep fortifying breath, she reaches for the doorknob to let herself in. Just as her fingertips graze the brass, the door snaps open and she finds herself staring into the eyes of a very upset looking Katherine.

"You're back?"

Elena pauses and looks at her sister closely. "I am..."

"I thought you left? I didn't think you'd be coming back anytime soon!?" her chin quivers and Elena's protective instincts kick in.

"What happened, Kat? Did anyone hurt you?" she tries to pull her closer but Katherine breaks free and runs back into the house.

Elena follows her inside. She purposely keeps a few steps behind her while trying to give her both space and comfort at the same time. Slowly walking up the stairs, Elena drops her bag in her room and then she goes after Katherine. She finds her little sister in her room lying on the bed, her body shaking with heavy sobs. She gingerly sits down beside her, finally recognizing some words that escape her sister's mouth between wails and whimpers.

"I'm... so sorry Elena... I didn't mean to...I was so angry...!"

"What are you talking about Katie," she smoothes her shoulder gently. "What did you do?"

"I told him. He was here... and I told him."

Elena's heart almost stops. _So this is how it would happen._ Her body feels light and boneless. She's knocked down when Katherine flings her arms around her neck with a new wave of crying. The sisters lay there in each other's arms until Katherine finally stops shaking. Although she's holding onto her, Elena can't help but wonder how Damon might have reacted to the news. She can imagine a hundred scenarios, all bad, all with him never wanting to see her again. Her eyes feel a little moist at the thought but before she can say anything, she feels the intensity of her baby sister's eyes, staring holes right through her.

"I missed you.. ," Katherine whispers.

"I know, Katherine. I missed you too."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

* * *

With her last few days of freedom passing quickly, Elena's memories reflect as a blur. She spends what little time she has left with her family and most importantly, she reconnects with her little sister. Even as smitten with Matt as she is, Katherine asks him to give her some space so she could be with Elena. Having been Elena's childhood best friend, he very kindly follows her wishes. Before leaving for a few days, he also gives Elena a hug and wishes her well. And after kissing Katherine goodbye and telling her he'll call in a couple of days, he gets in his vehicle and waves goodbye.

Katherine and Elena spend hours together talking and getting reacquainted. She explains to Elena what was going on in her head, how she irrationally blamed her for what happened. She was robbed of her sister's love and companionship. Not only that but she was put on display for people to point a finger at her, taunting and teasing that she was the kin of a murderess.

Even though in her heart of hearts, she knew Elena could hardly be blamed, that she was a victim herself. Still Elena became the perfect target for Katherine to aim her overwhelming anger and confusion at. As soon as she found out that Elena had picked up and left that day, she felt those same malevolent feelings all over again. And when Damon showed up looking for Elena, she spilled her sister's secret to him. It was only after he was gone that she realized what she'd done. The thought that she might not get another chance to make things right with Elena cut deep and to her core.

Despite everything bad that happened in the aftermath of Elena's conviction and imprisonment, she never wanted to lose her sister and never wanted to cause her any pain. She never wants to let go of her again. Elena's glad. It's been years since they talked as sisters and now they both take advantage of their renewed sisterly bond.

Having watched their nieces embrace and cry happy tears, Jenna and Alaric couldn't be happier.

For Elena though, something or rather someone is missing. On New Year's Eve, she finally collects her courage and walks over to the Bed and Breakfast. Mrs. Flowers welcomes her with a kind but sad smile.

"He left here to see you but when he returned, he packed his things and left. I tried to stop him, to talk to him, to explain but he was... he wasn't ready to listen to reason I think."

Elena shakes her head. "I understand. There... was really no point anyway. He will be on his way back to the war and I... won't be here either."

She's trying to stay strong, but she's sure Mrs. Flowers can see right through her. She doesn't fight it when the older lady takes her into her arms.

"I know you don't see that, but you're not alone in this, Elena. All you have to do is let people in. They'll help you to forgive yourself. Although I know you don't yet believe it, none of this was your fault. It doesn't feel like it now, but one day, you will be so much stronger because of it."

She might be a lesser person but at this precise moment, she doesn't care about 'one days', guilt, forgiveness or even strength. She would give up _everything_ she has to feel a single touch or one warm embrace from the man that wasn't meant to be hers.

 _Happy new year, Damon..._

* * *

It's almost a year later, right before Christmas. Elena stands by the barred window in the mess hall, looking outside at the snow as it gently wafts to the ground. She should feel happy because her confinement is near its end. Instead melancholy wraps itself around her heart like a vine, it's tendrils weaving themselves, circling around it and squeezing painfully.

It's been an eventful year. The war has officially ended, the Axis powers and Japan both surrendered. Their soldiers, sailors, airmen and marines came home to a ticker tape parade in New York City. Elena is happy that their boys are home from overseas but it would mean so much more to her if only she knew that just one soldier, _her_ soldier, made it through, did he survive? Although heartbreaking to think about, it's something she will never know...

In just two more days she'll be able to walk through the prison gates a free woman. She will leave Charlottesville behind and return to her family. Somehow she will have to re-build what's left of her life. That thought scares her because she has no idea where to start or what to do or if anyone would be willing to take a chance and give her a job. She doesn't know if she will stay in Mystic Falls but she does know that no matter what the future holds, her family will always be the most important part of it.

She's kept in touch with all of them. Jenna wrote to her at least once a month, even Alaric would send a rare letter from time to time, but Katherine... they exchanged correspondence two or three times a month. She was deadly serious when she vowed to be a better sister. Elena is grateful for that.

Still, she can't help but feel a little guilty for wondering what might have happened if Katherine hadn't spilled her secret to Damon the way she did. However, 'what ifs' will never get her anywhere so she tries not to dwell on it. Katherine, together with Matt, is coming to pick her up. Two more days and they'll be here to take her away from this place _forever_.

Those couple of days pass in a blur. It's early in the morning but Elena is laying awake on her bunk bed. She's already packed the few things she owns, all she has to do is wait for the guard to unlock her cell and lead her to the warden's office so he can sign her official release. As she stares at the bunk above hers, she tries to imprint the details of her cell, her home for more nights than she'd like to count, to memory. Two simple beds, cracks and stains on the walls, a ceiling, a wooden box and a shelf for each of their scanty belongings.

The girl sharing her cell, April, is hardly a woman, her enthusiasm over Elena's release is contagious. _She's so young. And selfless._ Her step father used to beat her and her mother but when he started beating her little brother, she took an axe to stop him. _And she did._

Elena wishes she could do something for her. Maybe she can keep in touch with her, write her letters and come to see her, she can help her when she gets out next year. Elena stands up when April jumps down from the top bunk. They hug, both crying, promises are made. Just as they separate, the guard appears and unlocks the door.

"Goodbye April."

"Take care Elena. I will miss you."

"You two, sweetheart." Elena embraces her once more, picks up her suitcase and walks out of her cell for the last time.

With her signed release in her hand, Elena steps out of the building. She puts one foot in front of the other, the frozen snow crunching beneath them. She only has to reach the gate, freedom is just a few footsteps away. When she reaches it, she hands the guard her papers.

He looks them over, hands them back to her and then lets her step through. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of air, the smell of freedom is crisp and fresh. She is surprised when she looks around and there is no Katherine in sight. Maybe they had car trouble or Elena is out a little earlier than they expected? Or maybe they're a little ways down the block. She turns her face up to the sky, it's snowing lightly. It's so pretty outside, it's like she hasn't seen it before, everything looks so fresh and new. She closes her eyes to catch the flakes of snow on her skin. She can taste the pungency of it as it melts on her lips. She breathes in the fresh damp air. _It's beautiful..._ It reminds her of the day she spent with Damon by the Falls. She reaches into her pocket to pull out a tissue when her eyes begin to tear up at the memory.

She startles when the gate shuts with a bang behind her. Tentatively she takes a few steps beyond it to look around for her sister. There's a car near the gate but no Katherine or Matt inside. _She doesn't even know what kind of car Matt owns._

She comes a little closer still looking around. There's a man standing across the street looking in her direction.

 _It can't be..._

She takes a few steps forward and her hand goes to her throat as it tightens. Her heart starts pounding so hard that she almost feels faint.

As if from another world, Damon is standing there, wrapped up in a coat and a scarf, his unruly jet black hair peeping out from under his cap. His eyes bright and sparkling with something that looks like _hope?_

He gives her an unsure, crooked smile and she starts running, faster than any other time in her life. Damon catches her in his arms and buries his face in the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, trying to find the unique smell of her that both invaded his dreams and kept him alive at the same time.

Elena doesn't understand herself. She's insanely happy but the stupid tears freezing on her face just keep falling. Her breath hitches, once, twice and then she's crying, heavy sobs escaping her mouth are beyond her control. With his lips against her ear, Damon whispers sweet nothings, repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again.

It takes a long time before they stop shaking, their embrace loosening just enough so Damon can lead Elena to the car. When they settle inside, their hands entwine all over again. Damon frees one of his then reaches behind him and hands Elena a warm blanket. He drapes it over her gently to keep her warm.

"I took the liberty to come and pick you up myself."

"How did you... How long have you... I don't even know where to start?"

Damon squeezes her hand under the blanket. "I know... I returned only a few months ago, there's been a lot of work in Europe after the war. As soon as I got back to the States, I went straight to Mystic Falls. Your family told me...everything including that you would be released soon. I wanted to come sooner..., but I guess I got scared. What if you didn't want to have anything to do with me? Frankly, I wouldn't blame you.

And I didn't want to just come and say 'Here am I, I have nothing and am no one but don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow before you're back.' I went back to my home Elena, and I worked my ass to put my life back together so I could offer you... _something_ , not just feelings and vague plans." He searches her eyes for a reaction.

Elena shakes her head, teary eyed once again. "Damon... I never wished for anyone or anything else."

It's a simple confession, but Damon's deeply moved by it nonetheless. "I... I don't understand, why did you... come back? Or why didn't you... tell me we could work on it, I thought you were so disgusted with me...?"

 _This is one thing he will deeply regret. Leaving her. Without explanation._

 _"_ I'm afraid there is no excuse, Elena, or even an explanation that will suffice. At first, yes, I was disappointed that you didn't tell me. And confused as to what it means for us. I sobered up pretty quickly, it was the next day or two after I left. But I didn't want you to worry about me. I couldn't bear... the thought of you waiting for me if I wasn't meant to come back. Like my mother...," he averts his eyes and Elena can't help but feel relieved. There were no doubts about her, he was just being thoughtful. He was wrong because she would have preferred even a sliver of hope to the feelings of helplessness and rejection. Still she does understand his reasoning.

"Elena, can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I should be the one asking forgiveness. I should have told you. Everything. Before... before you found out that I'm a _murderer_..."

"Don't say that. Look at me, Elena?" he extends his hand and with his fingers raises her chin so he can look into her gorgeous eyes. "I know it's hard not to blame yourself but you have to believe that it wasn't your fault."

"I took a man's life Damon, he's dead because of me. I have no right to expect happiness."

He can feel his eyes moistening as well. _How can something like this happen? To a person so rare and gentle. He'll be damned if he lets anyone hurt her ever again._

"I don't know why you were sent to prison for defending yourself but please believe me when I tell you that the life that ended, it wasn't on you. And actually, Elena, you saved mine. I was ready to end it when you stumbled into my life and showed me there are still things, people to live for, that all hope was not lost. All I needed to do was to take a chance and return the light and the kindness you so generously offered not just to me but to so many others too... And then, when I went to the war... the thought of you being here alone, of what we had for just a few days, it's what kept me alive, Elena. Everyday I got up and pushed myself because I didn't want it to end this way. I needed to get back and tell you, how much you mean to me."

Elena drops her eyes, not far from crying again. She firmly squeezes both of his hands and raises them up so she can lay her face on the back of them, brushing his fingers with her lips lightly. "And you mean so much to me..."

Damon experiences a rush of happiness. He brings her closer and kisses her fiercely on the lips. He promises himself that he's going to make her happy, that it will become his ultimate goal. He will love her, cherish her, protect her, that she'll never feel afraid or unimportant ever again. Soon, he will promise it to her in front of a congregation, but for now they're going to spend Christmas with her family. They're going to celebrate the fact that they're together for now and for always. They will also need to pay a visit Mrs. Flowers.

"Are you ready to go home?" Damon asks when the lovely prospect fills his mind.

"More than ready..."

 _Their most precious Christmas ever._

 _The End..._

* * *

 _Thanks to each and every one of you. We're in awe of your kindness and support for our stories and your love for this beautiful couple known as Damon and Elena._

 _Thank you Eva. You're the best._

 _Chapter title: 'Believe' by Josh Groban from The Polar Express._

 _The inspiration for this story came from the 1944 movie of the same name starring Joseph Cotten and Ginger Rogers. I love old movies, I was absolutely born in the wrong era as far as movies go. The old ones from the 30-50's are my favorites. #Casablanca being my all time favorite._

 _'Eyes Without a Face' will return next week. The next multi-chap. to start posting will be 'November Rain'. This is the synopsis_ " _The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it."_

 _Have a fabulous day. Thank you all again, you're the best._


End file.
